


Under the Stars

by starrydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, nico is really cute, will loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds the perfect spot to go camping. The stars looked beautiful and he had to take Will to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said camping au and this came out. not an au but i'm still pretty happy with it..  
> first fic on here!! woo!!

He found it. He found the perfect place.

Wandering in the woods in the camp at night was something highly against the rules. Though, Nico couldn’t force himself to sleep, and it wasn’t like he’d never walked through these woods at night before. He could protect himself, and besides, he brought his sword. He even had it unsheathed just in case something dangerous came around.

That is, until he practically dropped the Stygian iron and the sheer beauty that was the view from the clearing he was in.

He didn’t know the camp’s magical barrier also canceled out light pollution. Guess he never bothered to look up.

He could see a full sky of constellations. The easier ones to pick out, the Ursa Major and Minor, and the harder ones, like Cassiopeia. And far more that he couldn’t even think of because they were all so _bright_ and _clear_. He could also make out the shocking image of the Milky Way behind it all. It was one of the most brilliant things he had ever seen.

The Son of Hades must’ve stood in the clearing for what felt like years, just staring up and making out as many constellations and planets that he knew the names of. It felt like he was back in the Lotus Hotel. Like every minute passing was another day. He could stand there for hours.

Luckily, he was (harshly) brought back to reality when an acorn connected with his skull. Probably a dyrad, who was a little wary of a Son of Death hanging in the area, telling him to leave.

So he did. He bolted back towards the camp once he was aware of his surroundings again, making his way towards the Big House. He had to take Will there. He would love it.

* * *

“And Chiron agreed to this?” The Son of Apollo asked, still under the covers in his cabin. His siblings had left when Nico asked them too. He had gone to his boyfriend first thing in the morning.

He had explained how he found the place last night, and how he immediately went to Chiron and practically begged him to give him permission to take Will camping. Begrudgingly, the centaur granted him the permission. Nico could have hugged him if he had no self control. Thankfully, he did.

Though, while recounting the story, he left out the important detail of the night sky. He wanted that to be a surprise.

Nico shrugged. “I told him it would help my mood. That it would probably help the ‘uncontrollable skeletons and zombies.’”

Will grin, which made his heart flutter, just a bit.

“So when do we leave?” The other asked, and now it was Nico’s turn to grin.

“Now.”

“Now?”

“Whenever you get your stuff together,” The Son of Hades clarified. “I packed last night.”

“Did you even sleep?” The healer asked.

“…No.”

Will scowled, but didn’t argue. Instead, he just got up to go pack his things, disappearing into the bathroom. Nico called to him and told him to meet at breakfast, and with that, he left. He needed to collect some food for them to eat tonight. Annabeth was preparing that part for him. It would probably just end up being junk food that the Hermes kids smuggled in. He had no problem with with that.

* * *

Finding the clearing again was rather easy. Once the pair met up at breakfast (and ate), they walked hand in hand into the forest. Chiron watched them leave, just to make sure they were going where Nico said they were, and just to make sure they wouldn’t run into immediate danger as soon as they step foot into the mass of trees.

The sun being up made it a million times easier to see how the clearing actually looked. Flowers clustered in seemingly random places. Bright purple and yellow flowers, with white and red ones dotting around here and there. He wasn’t sure what kind they were, but he knew his step-mother would in a heartbeat. It was sort of her domain. The grass was a vibrant green. The type of green you had to work really hard for if you wanted your hard to look that way.

When he glanced at Will, the Son of Apollo had a purple flower in his hand, and that silly grin on his face. He offered Nico the flower, and he took it with bright pink cheeks.

“Dork,” Nico muttered, but it only caused Will to beam more and laugh.

They set up the tent, which was a glaring orange one from the camp store. It was so annoyingly bright it might as well have been a traffic cone. _Hey look monsters! We’re over here!_  They filled it with bunches of pillows and blankets, using those instead of actual sleeping bags. It was comfier and better for cuddling, as Will said. But Will had also insisted they sat outside until sundown. _Because you need the Vitamin D_ , he said. Didn’t he get enough of that by just being in the healer’s presence?

Passing the time was easier that Nico had originally expected. They just did what they always did. They talked. They talked about everything under the sun. They never seemed to run out of conversation topics. He had never understood how that was possible. He could barely hold a conversation with anyone that wasn’t Will, Hazel, or Reyna. Jason, too.

They also might of kissed. They might’ve done that a lot. Not that he would ever admit to it.

Once the sky started turning unmistakable shades of pink and purple, Nico got increasingly more excited. Will had tried to crawl into the tent, but he suggested that they should watch the sunset and do a little stargazing first. Will nodded and grabbed a blanket from inside the orange tent, draping it over the Italian’s shoulders as he built a fire for the two of them. They made s’mores, and snacked on the chips Annabeth had collected for them as the sun dipped under the horizon, and they sky started to darken.

Nico could have sworn will had muttered ‘Night, dad.’ He decided not to ask.

The stars started to appear. They were slow on getting there, but soon enough all the stars and planets the he had seen yesterday decorated the night sky. It was just as beautiful. It would probably never stop being beautiful.

He glanced nervously at Will, and all of his anxiety seemed to rush out of him when he noticed how awestruck his boyfriend looked. His mouth hung open slightly, almost forming an ‘o’ with his lips. His eyes darted across the sky, and Nico was sure that’s how he had looked the previous night, minus the firelight, which made Will seem like he was glowing. His hair looked golden.

“Nico.. It’s beautiful. Is this why you wanted to go camping?”

He nodded.

He felt Will pull him into a tight hug, and he barely had enough time to return it before he felt warm hands on his cheeks, and firm lips on his. It took him a second to register that Will was kissing him, since it all happened so fast. Though, he was quickly able to return the affection, snaking his arms around the taller boy’s neck.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He whispered once they broke away for air.

“I love it. I love _you._ ”

“I love you too.”

That night they sleep there, under the stars.


End file.
